i wonder
by luddysencho9
Summary: this one shot story talks about luffy and he was swimming in an ocean of thoughts, ltes see together what is he thinking about    PLEASE READERS I WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD THIS DOES NOT MATTER TO, WHAT MATTERS IS SOMEONE HAD  READ IT


Staring blankly at the orange sky. The ocean was calm, the sunset was in a spectacular view and the weather was so warm that made the hyper captain to just lay lazily at the floor of deck of Going Merry .

He was just looking at the clouds and thinking about something (why am I thinking about this stuffs now only ) thought he,( why do Sanji reacts so lovely noodle dance and so emotionally and saying things I don't get to every girl he sees, is it that thing I am missing in this life)

( maybe Sanji feels what I feel when I will be around Nami, that flip flop feeling in my tummy.

( I can say that Nami is the only girl that I meet whom I am interested in, its like whatever she do she grabs my attention, I like the way I feel when I am with her and I feel so happy whenever I made and make her smile, does not matter how I make it even though I have to bring some treasure for. Yup she do punch me whenever I don't understand her but it is the only way I can feel her touch)

Luffy was thinking about her the whole time, describing made his checks go red and then he closed his eyes imagining what will happen I f he goes to her and tell her what he feels towards her

Nami was passing by and spotted luffy lay there all alone, " what, since when did Luffy waits the dinner laying in one place with making any noise ?"

Luffy signed heavily and he looked somewhat depressed. "something is bothering him, maybe he needs to talk to someone" she surged her shoulders and walked towards him and sat next to him.

She looked at him and said "luffy" no response, "luuuffy" noting happen "LUFFY" now raising her voice incase if was sleeping.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" luffy jumped and was now sitting and wearing a shocked face expression but the problem now his face was redder than before, just like a tomatoes

"luffy why is your face damn red, are you sick because if you do I will be shocked"

"why are you saying that, am I not a human?"

"yes you do but you are from the stupid type, you know that idiots never get sick?"

"Uh, really, WOW! I CANT BE SICK, I didn't knew"

"Luffy leave this matter and your stupidity aside"

" Then what you want from me"

" I was wondering why were you quite all day long, didn't hear you shouting and playing your nonsense games as usual, what is wrong with you today, is there something bothering you"

"I was just bored" , luffy said while lowering his head

"Stop lying, I know you very well when you lie"

Luffy was blushing now, how can he tell her that he was thinking about her.

"LUFFY answer me" Nami got angry

"Ok, ok, ok, alright then"

(That was easy) she was smiling now feeling proud at herself

"Uh….um…. I was…. I was.. I…" he didn't know how to begin

"its ok luffy just tell me" she was looking at him in a soft expression, she knew what was going to happen next, she knows the reason of all these nervousness, he wanted to say something big.

"nami" he looked her in her eyes, but before he says anything, name crushed her lips with his and gave him a very soft and a meaningful kiss, she pulled back fast to read his expression.

"Hahahaha you look funny like that" she was laughing at him

His mouth was slightly apart shocked about what just happened, (was I dreaming) he thought

"na, na nami you really did know, how when?"

"My instinct and now only" she smiled and winked at him, "I like you too luffy"

He was smiling now and he came forward and kissed her check and said, "but, I was going to say I love you"

"Now now luffy do you even know the difference?"

"yeah it's like permanent and temporary"

"so you want the permanent, do you"

"yes I do, I am not like sanji"

"what the hell are you saying about me you shitty bastard captain"

Luffy looked back and saw sanji standing beside the kitchen

"I was saying I am not -"

"shut your big bazooka and bring your ass here, how many times do want me to call you for dinner"

"sorry didn't hear you calling"

"Nami-swaaaan your dinner is ready too ~~~"

"Thank you sanji I am coming" and then sanji went inside

"YOSH TIME TO EAT" Luffy jumped

"Wait luffy" she raised her hand and he hold it and helped her to stand

"just for me luffy, keep this thing secret until our relationship gets stronger"

"anything for my queen"


End file.
